


Lifts, Grope, and a Push

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an innocent lift ride in Hallow Bastion, feelings resurfaced between you and Sora. The both of you becoming more aware of one another. And it only took that incident, a week and...oh, don't forget the little 'push' Riku gave to Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifts, Grope, and a Push

''Sora look over there!'' you said, pointing over to a large bubble that was hovering above the watery ground. You were pretty excited at seeing that because it's not every day you see a huge bubble.

''Huh? Yeah, there's more of those things around,'' Sora said, pointing to a smaller one that was near by.

''Bubbles?'' Riku questioned, looking at the direction both you and Sora were staring at.

''Yeah, I never really notice them before,'' you said, tilting your head to the side, ''What do they do anyway?''

''Oh those? I don't know but I'm sure Sora knows. Right?'' Riku said, crossing his arms.

''Yeah, they are kind of like the lifts. But these help you go underwater to get to places where the lifts can't reach,'' Sora said, smiling.

''Oooo, that's cool! I'm curious as to how they work? Magic? Or something else?'' you asked, tapping your lip in wonder.

Though before Sora or Riku were able to replied all of you were pushed to a corner of the lift. It looked like it was starting it get pretty full, with the amount of people that entered.

At the corner of the lift, you found yourself standing in front of Sora, but to one side of him. While Riku's back was in front of you. Then more people got on and so all of you had to back up to give them room. But since you were all force to make more room, you stepped a little too far back and your hand ended up briefly cupping Sora's privates.

Sora's eyes widen and then he yelped automatically. 

You admittedly wretch your hand away and blush darkly.

''Uh...uh...sorry,'' you stuttered out, avoiding eye content with Sora. 

Sora blushed once he realize that your hand move away. He bit his lip trying to force down the excitement that surfaced below him.

Once the lift ride was over, all three of you walked around the castle a bit until heading back to the Gummi ship. During that time you and Sora stayed unusually quite while Riku did all the talking. Of course Riku also did all the driving.

A couple of weeks after that little incident a few strange things happen. Like whenever Riku flirted with you Sora would glare at him but then he would pretend nothing happen when he was caught. Or he would do things to catch your attention. And many other things which seemed a bit abnormal to you.

You were a bit naive at first until you started noticing the little things. Then you found it amusing and sweet whenever Sora did something just for you.

However, just like all the other days, today was no different. At first that's what you thought until Riku kissed your cheek, which made Sora and you shock still. Riku use that opportunely to tripped Sora and have him fall on to you. You found your back pressed onto the sandy ground with Sora on top. A bit daze, you shook your head a few times, and took deep breaths to fill your lung from the air you lost.

''Riku! Ugh, man you're heavy Sora,'' you moaned, pulling your arm from between your bodies. 

''I got to go. I've leave you two lovebirds with each other. Oh and don't forget to thank me later!'' Riku laughed, walking away from the both of you.

''Hey! Don't you dare leave! I need to kick your ass for what you did,'' you yelled, trying to wiggle out free from under Sora. 

All you got was a silence response and a motionless Sora.

''Sora?'' you whispered, staring at his closed eyes. 

''Are you dead? Don't tell me you die from shock. That would be the stupidest thing to ever happen to you.''

You saw no response from Sora so you continue.

''Heh, I can see it now. The keyblade wielder is dead, fought thousands of heartless and nobodies but die on the beach because of shock.''

You felt Sora's body tense and you knew that he was trying to fake being asleep. You moved your hand to his side and poked him at a certain spot that you knew would be ticklish.

Sora blurted out, laughing but stopped when you give him a dull stare.

''Hehehe, hi?'' he squeak.

''How long do you plan to stay there?'' you questioned, poking his side a bit more forcefully.

''Ow, that hurt!''

Sora frowned, rubbing the spot you poked. While he was doing that he looked around. Then he stopped, his face formed to a one of concentration. A few seconds later his face brighten and Sora looked down at you. He smile shyly and before you could asked anything, he pressed his lips against your own.

At the action your mind turned blank and without knowing it your mouth opened a bit. Sora took that moment of surprise to explore your mouth and that was all that was needed for you to respond back to the kiss.

When the both of you parted you couldn't help but ask. ''When did you become so bold and learn how to kiss so well?''

''I asked Riku about...uh what happen. He told me some things and gave me a book. He then said something about me being slow on these things and you owning him one.''

You stared at him with a straight face and you sighed.

''Damn it, I do have to thank him later,'' you said, petting Sora's spiky head. _'It would have been so be awkward if I had to explain all those things to Sora,'_ you thought, blushing.

''So...does this mean you're my girlfriend now?'' Sora asked, sheepish staring at you.

''How's this for an answer?'' you asked, leaning up and sweetly kissing him on the lips.

''I like it,'' he said, when you broke the soft kiss.

''Good.''


End file.
